warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Goldstar
Goldstar is a short, handsome gold tom with golden eyes. He is the leader of AlchemyClan and is roleplayed by Phoenix. History Goldkit was born to Wanderdawn and Blossomsky with Kindkit and Silverkit as his siblings. He was already a great alchemist from the start, and Lilyfur, his aunt and the medicine cat at the time, predicted that Goldkit would become even more amazing than the leader of the Clan at the time, Pridestar. Some time later, Goldkit was apprenticed to Ivorydawn and Kindkit was apprenticed to Snarlecho. Goldpaw soon grew to both fear and respect his mentor, whom he affectionately called teacher, though Kindpaw did so as well, due to Goldpaw growing bored during a lesson by Lilyfur. Eventually, Goldpaw becomes Goldblaze and Kindpaw becomes Kindheart. Blossomsky accidentally mates with Pridestar and gives birth to Envykit. Goldblaze mentors his half-brother and eventually becomes deputy after Shadowsilver dies. Goldblaze finds Scar, a loner, and recruits him to join the Clan as Scarface. Most cats doubt his postion as deputy, but when Pridestar dies due to a rogue using a type of alchemy they had not seen before, Goldblaze is accepted as leader by StarClan. He appoints Kindheart as deputy. Goldstar nearly loses a life when strange monsters attack the Clan, but recovers thanks to Silverblaze's expert medical alchemy. He, Kindheart and Ivorydawn discover one of the rivers is covered with black gunk, and decide not to tell the Clan. After Lemonblaze and Sunwall join the Clan, monsters attack AlchemyClan once more, and Goldstar, Kindheart, Razorwing and Springkit must go to help the prophecy cats. Thus, they leave the Clan in Lemonblaze's hands. The cats soon arrive at where the prophecy cats are and help out in what little ways they can. Surprisingly, when Miku calls him short, he teases the kit in turn. When Shat uses the Crystal Pool to bring Bladeshark into the world, and Shira kills Blot, Whisperpool charges forward, only to be stopped by Goldstar's alchemy. Whisperpool makes the mistake of calling Goldstar short and he flips out. After Nightmareheart forcibly mates with Phoenixfeather, Goldstar becomes enraged, though he hides it. When Razorwing is forcibly mated with Crispinheart, Kindheart is the one who flips out this time and chases Crispinheart. Goldstar decides to act as Senkit, Hakukit and Chihirokit's father until he and Mistbreeze can tell the truth themselves. Goldstar soon tells the three kits he isn't their father, and that Nightmareheart is and breaks down crying out of sheer guilt for the kits. He is noticibly happier when Whispershade gives birth to her kits and one tom's just like him. However, he soon forgets that Flamingkit is a kit and does what he can to stop him. Goldstar and his brother are some of the cats to go with Richtofen to find a material that could stop the Dark Forest. When the Dark Forest attacks yet again, Goldstar aids Phoenixfeather in killing Scar yet again. He soon reminds his brother he has truly killed Crispinheart. Blackspark invades AlchemyClan, which leads Goldstar to lead a small patrol of cats to go fight him in AlchemyClan. As the Dark Forest attacks his Clan, Goldstar is starting to lose patience with Richtofen, sometimes wishing he could stop this mess. Later, AlchemyClan is invaded by a pack of rogues, and Goldstar loses a life fighting the lead tom. Personality Goldstar is normally a calm, kind leader, but when called short, he will flip out. He believes that kits are truly innocent at heart and refuses to harm one, even to protect his Clan. Alchemy As the leader of AlchemyClan, he is the best in alchemy. He had a natural talent for it when he was younger, and it became his best weapon. Goldstar's alchemy cannot be broken, even by Star Cats, but Flamingkit broke that rule. Goldstar prefers to craft weapons similar to the one his foes are using so it levels the playing field. Family Father: Wanderdawn - Alive Mother: Blossomsky - Alive Uncle: Dawnblaze - Alive Brother: Kindheart - Alive Half-Brother/Cousin: Envyheart - Alive Sister: Silverblaze - Alive Origin He is based off Edward Elric, the star of Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Trivia *While in Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric is in love with Winry, Silverblaze, the cat based off Winry, is his sister, thus translating Ed's love for Winry into Goldstar's brotherly love for Silverblaze. *He harbors a crush on Lemonblaze, and it is confirmed they will be mates. *He accidentally has been called Goldheart. Category:Tom Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Warrior Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Leader Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cats of AlchemyClan Category:Deputy Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Phoenix's Rolpeplay Cats Category:Living Character Category:Tom